Ironía
by Boggiepop
Summary: Antes enemigos ahora, por fin, aliados. Tal vez, se podría ver algo distinto entre los dos quizás, hasta un cambio rotundo si es que alguien prestaba atención en los detalles. A los ojos del resto, siempre será igual. Capítulo único.


**Ironía **

* * *

-"Sigo sin confiar en ti".

-"El sentimiento es el mismo, Granger, no te hagas ilusiones".

Hermione suspiró, cansada, y siguió agazapada junto a él, detras de aquel árbol. A unos metros de ellos, podía percibir el aroma del azufre, el infierno mismo. Otro campamento de Mortifagos se alzaba frente a sus ojos, en lo profundo del bosque de Jenkins; frente a los suyos, los de Malfoy y delante de toda la Orden del Fenix, escondida entre la penumbra. Su corazón galopaba, inquieto, esperando a que la señal llegara y el ataque diera comienzo; la venganza había logrado transformarla... Destripar, degollar. Cada uno de ellos vería su rostro detrás de la máscara protectora antes de morir bajo sus manos, tal cual sus padres perecieron tantos años atrás. El principal culpable ya estaba existinto, Voldemort ya no existría, pero aún sus complices sobrevivía... Ella sería la encargada, ella podría destruirlos tal como destruyeron su vida.

A pesar de la oscuridad, Malfoy podía ver los dedos de la joven hundiéndose en aquel montículo de tierra en donde la tenía apoyada. Percibía su emoción, su ahinco... Y lo entendía, muy a su pesar; entender a la otrora sangre sucia no era una de las cosas de las cuales se pudiera sentir orgulloso, definitivamente. Desde allí, podía escuchar las voces de Bellatrix, de Nott y de otros mortifagos conocidos desde que él militaba en el bando oscuro. Sabía que Granger podría considerar esa noche como la de su cumpleaños: la gran mayoría de personas que se hallaban conversando frente a esa columna de fuego fueron partícipes de las misiones que destruyeron la Madriguera, esa pocilga que fue casa de la familia Weasley, y a casi todos sus ocupantes. Quienes tambien convirtieron en cenizas la casa de los Granger, no sin antes eliminar todo lo que quedaba de los padres de la niña. Por milésima vez en su vida, Draco agradeció no haber estado en esa misión, cuando aún las ideas de su padre nublaban su mente y su palabra era la ley. Durante los últimos diez años, fue mudo testigo de las destrezas de la mujer quien ahora era su pareja de misión tal como fue espectador de su crueldad, de la saña con la que podría aniquilar muchas veces dejando la varita de lado y echando mano a aquel puñal de muerte. No envidiaba a ninguna de las personas quien estaban en el campamento, en especial a Bellatrix. Granger sabía que fue esa escoria quien dió la orden de que sus mortifagos saciaran sus deseos con su madre, antes de eliminarla con pasimonia... Y el puñal de la aurora relucía hambriento de una nueva víctima.

-"¿Cuánto más tardarán en dar la señal?", preguntó, en medio de un susurro.

-"Tienen que revisar el perímetro nuevamente. Y conociendo a Brown y a Thomas, estarán centímetro a centímetro, disparando las alarmas en silencio, desapareciendo todos las maldiciones. Nadie quiere sorpresas esta noche", le respondió Malfoy, hablando más con Granger de lo que había platicado en las últimas semanas. Y ella era la maldita culpable...

¿Por qué se empeñaba en seguir siendo tan esquiva¿Por qué..._por qué seguía acostándose con el idiota de Weasley?_ Cada noche, como todas desde hacía poco menos de un año, veía cómo el pelirrojo entraba a la habitación de Hermione, de la cual recién salía a primeras horas de la mañana. No había amor, lo sabía, y el recuerdo del feliz matrimonio que aún tenía Weasley en la cabeza con Luna Lovegood lo comprobaba. Sólo deseo. Apretó la varita por dentro del bolsillo de la túnica; podría matarlo cada vez que lo veía salir de su alcoba, con una bata común... _Podría matarla a ella_, olvidándose de todas aquellas promesas que hizo a la Orden del Fenix en el momento de su redención, solo por imaginarse su expresión de placer al recibir a 'ese' entre sus piernas. Debería hacerlo: acercarse a su cama y simplemente apretar una almohada sobre su rostro, ahogarla. -No podría-, se dijo así mismo, estudiando la expresión que tenía ella, demasiado ensimismada como para sentir el escrutinio al cual la tenía sometida. Por más que quisiera, no podría, y comenzaba a acostumbrarse a aquella sombra que lo cubría desde hace tanto: la de los celos.

Recorrió su cuerpo, deteniéndose en sus labios, los cuales parecían pronunciar en silencio las maldiciones más mortales que aprendió por la experiencia. Que daría por... Merlín, su padre lo mataría si supiera que, a pesar de intentar olvidarla en cuerpos ajenos, la imagen de Granger era la que añoraba cada noche a su lado. Sin embargo, no recibía eso, únicamente discusiones y malos tratos los cuales correspondía con el mismo impetu. -Maldito Weasley-, repitiendo el mantra que solía aparecer en su cabeza cada vez que le veia susurrándole al oído, rozándo con disimulo su rodilla en la mesa de reuniones. -Debería quemarse la mano-. Ese tipo no era digno de su inteligencia, de su astucia, de cada una de las cualidades que habían aparecido con los años; no, era sólo un insecto a su lado, con sus bromas idiotas y su falta de... todo. Carecía de todo. -Pero yo podría ser el indicado-, se dijo, traicionando sus propias ideas, cualquier cosa en lo que creyó antes.

¿Por qué se empecinaba en ser así? -Yo jamás besaría a un mortifago-, indicó ella, alguna vez, por un comentario que no alcanzó a recordar en ese momento. '_Yo no besaría jamás a un animal como tú_', deseó decirle, pero en ese momento como hasta ahora dudaba de la realidad de esas palabras. Dudaba de todas y cada una de ellas.

-"Lucharemos juntos con el resto... Ron necesitará nuestra ayuda con el flanco izquierdo. No podemos permitirnos ninguna baja; luego, iremos tras ella, Malfoy", le indicó Hermione, ajena a todo, preocupándose más en analizar los movimientos de Bellatrix. ¿Era eso una cojera? -Será tan sencillo...-.

-"Te ayudaré con Bellatrix", correspondió, sin poder siquiera mencionar la posibilidad de proteger a ese inepto en medio de la batalla.

Su compañera lo miró con furia; si bien conocía la antipatía entre Ron y Malfoy, imaginó que lo disimularía un poco más. Seguía sin poder poner las manos al fuego por él; no lograba dejar de protegerse en las misiones más de la cuenta, aún sabiendo que él estaría para protegerla tal como ella cuidaba sus espaldas. Sin embargo, estaba allí, con sus habilidades oscuras completamente aprendidas; McGonnagall no lo escogió como su compañero sino fuera por el complemento que tenían en acción. Como un lenguaje mudo, ella salía de su campo de mira cuando veía que un enemigo llegaba por detrás; por las dudas, siempre traían una varita de repuesto, por si el otro perdía la suya en combate. Eran uno; peleando, se convertían en uno. Volviendo nuevamente a los cuarteles, volvería a ser su enemiga, la de él, su pasado y la marca tenebrosa que no se esforzaba en ocultar de los ojos del resto. Y él con los vestigios del pensamiento del padre, quien estaría avergonzado de ver a su hijo protegiendo a la sangre sucia, respirando el mismo aire, teniendo las mismas ideas para destruir a los que antes fueron sus aliados, intentaría seguir con la farsa.

Pero eso era en los cuarteles, ahora estaban en el medio de la nada. La señal brilló en el cielo, iluminándo a la Orden completa, y a quienes serían los próximos cadáveres. Hermione, con una sonrisa, comenzó a correr hacia ellos, cogída de la mano de Malfoy, esquivando árboles, ocultándose detras de ellos por momentos a medida que una lluvia de hechizos comenzaba a llenar todo. El aroma a humo, la oscuridad volvía a envolverlos... Una nueva batalla daba comienzo, y ya que no podría tenerla, por lo menos se encargaría de que _nadie_ la apartara de su lado.

HAO! Escribí esta historia por un reto que me hicieron en una comunidad de Livejournal so.. Buena manera de comenzar a usar esta cuenta de FF que no sea para organizar mis ficts favoritos. ¡Espero que les guste! A mi me encantó, en especial porque me fascina esta pareja.

Kiss Kiss!


End file.
